Humanity's Insanity
by Kendra Rainshadow
Summary: When six girls decide to get cats to learn responsibility before college, they never imagined that they'd end up with ten criminals instead. Robin, Sam, Caty, Bri, Emma and Lucy must learn to survive with ten ninja in their world and the Akatsuki's world. A dimensional jutsu gone wrong, unexpected bonds and a reluctance to leave new friends results in an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. So for those of you that have read Dancing on Water I know I haven't updated in sooooooo long and I'm really sorry about that. I've got no excuse except one: I'm a teenager. I get distracted and unfocused and this site is going to try to help me. So, I've got FIVE Regents exams in the next week and I haven't started studying yet but as soon as summer officially starts (today was the last day of school) I will upload as many chapters I can of DoW. It may not be like, 10 or something but it will be at least two or three. For those of you whose first time reading one of my stories is this, welcome. I'm fairly new at this whole writing-for-people-who-actually-want-to-read-it thing but like I'm trying my hardest. Anything you've got to say is welcome, even flames, because they both bring up my review count ;) and give me insight as to what could be wrong with my writing. So this story is just sort of a way for me to get my feel for writing and to practice updating at semi-regular intervals. That doesn't mean it won't have a plot, it just means that this story might not be one of my best ever. Like I said before, I have several exams, and I'll try my hardest to keep my update promise this time. Roll the clip!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No! You can't make me! I don't wanna!" Samantha screamed, digging her feet into the ground while Robin dragged her by her arm.

"Look, you said you wanted a pet. This is a pet shop. So SHUT UP and START WALKING." Robin growled, yanking on Samantha's arm once again.

"I said pet. As in a puppy, a bunny, hell I'll even settle for a damn goldfish!" Samantha cried, before promptly sitting down right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Samantha. Marie. Smith. Get your ass off of the asphalt before I MAKE YOU."

"Try it. I dare you." Samantha said defiantly, before squealing in surprise as Robin shrugged and started dragging her by her feet, causing Samantha to fall over backwards.

"Should I even ask what's going on?" Lucy asked, looking at the scene in front of her in amusement.

"Mommy help me!" Samantha whined pitifully, shooting Lucy the puppy dog eyes.

"Robin! Don't drag Samantha by her feet!" Lucy said sharply, causing Samantha to smile smugly. Lucy's next words, however, made her smile drop.

"If you drag her like that you'll ruin her pants!" Lucy finished, walking over to a trash can.

"Gee, thanks a load." Samantha muttered under her breath, before squealing in shock once again as Lucy lifted her up and placed a trash can lid underneath her rear.

"There. That should do it." Lucy stood up and dusted her hands off, smiling at Samantha who scowled back at her.

"If I have to go to hell, at least I'm getting a free ride." Samantha muttered, leaning back on the trash can lid as Robin continued to drag her by her feet.

"Samantha, the Kitty-Cat Shop is not hell." Lucy sighed as she walked alongside Robin.

"Well it should be, with a name like that. And all those fluffy demons...stupid allergies." Samantha muttered back, crossing her arms and resigning herself to her fate.

"Samantha, you're 18 years old. You're not even the youngest out of the six of us. Stop acting like a kid. You need to be a responsible adult sometimes." Robin said.

"I call bullshit. I'm surrounded by immature people. Besides, you're one to talk." Samantha shot back smugly.

"What are you talking about? I'm COMPLETELY mature." Robin said, acting as though affronted by Samantha's accusation.

"You're dragging by my feet on a trash can lid." Samantha deadpanned. Robin considered her statement for a moment, then shrugged.

"She's got a point you know. None of us are very mature." Lucy remarked, pulling her shoulder length blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Speaking of the others, where are they?" Samantha questioned. "Em, Caty and Bri are all waiting for us at the shop. You know, to pick out the adorable creatures known as pet cats." Robin answered.

"Brittany and I are allergic to cats, how are we even going to keep them." Samantha asked absently, leaning backwards and trailing her knuckles along the rough sidewalk. Robin and Lucy stopped in their tracks, causing Samantha's trash can lid to stop too.

"Well shit." Robin uttered, staring at Lucy. Lucy shrugged.

"Eh, we'll get hypoallergenic cats and it'll all be good." Both girls started walking again.

"They don't have hypo-whatever cats, just dogs. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to go get puppies instead then." Samantha said hopefully, leaning forward eagerly.

"Nope. We'll find some. Besides, we're here." Robin answered, before tipping Samantha's legs backwards and forcing her to do a backwards somersault.

"Owwww..." Samantha groaned, staggering to her feet and following Lucy and Robin through the door of the shop. Swaying unsteadily, Samantha looked up and grinned at the three girls in front of her. The one with the long, brown hair, hazel eyes and big glasses was Catherine, who was cracking up at the sight of Samantha. Emma, with the short brown hair and dark green eyes, face palmed and turned around.

"If anyone asks; I don't know them." She muttered to the clerk, who nodded gravely before glancing over Emma's shoulder and snickering. The girl with dark skin, hair and eyes simply looked at the mess her friends had created. She threw her hands up in exasperation before walking out of the shop. Samantha watched her walk out, confused.

"Where's Brittany going?" She asked, tugging on Robin's short brown hair to get her attention. "She doesn't want to be associated with us. We aren't cool enough for her." Robin answered absently, waving her hand in front of Lucy's wide blue-grey eyes and open mouth. Lucy squealed, long and loud.

"Oh my god look at all the cats those over there look so weird but adorable at the same time hey Robin I think that one has red eyes we should get it I know the perfect name for it it's-"

"Shut up Lucy." Robin said, cutting Lucy off of her fangirl rant. Samantha walked over to Lucy and Robin to see what they were looking at. Samantha stared into the purple-ringed eyes of a bright orange cat.

"F*** this shit, we're getting puppies." Turning on her heel, Samantha started to march out of the shop. She was stopped by Lucy, who grabbed her by her light brown waist-length hair.

"Holy shit!" Samantha yelped, back pedaling quickly so as to stop Lucy from tearing all of her hair out.

"We are getting cats. They are cuter and quieter than dogs. So be a good girl and pick out a kitty cat. Got it?" Lucy spoke in a dark voice, glaring murderously at Samantha.

"Y-yes mommy." She stuttered, darting over to the counter where Emma and the clerk were still standing.

"Um, I'm kinda allergic to cats. Do you have any hypoallergenic ones here?" Samantha asked. Emma face palmed again, before walking over to look at the weird cats with everyone else.

"Uhh..." The clerk suddenly got an evil smile on his face. "Yeah we've got some. They're the ones your friends are lookin' at over there." The clerk pointed behind Samantha, causing her to turn around.

"Screw my life." Samantha muttered, hanging her head and trudging over to the display table.

"I want a white cat so I can call it Snowball." Caty declared, looking over the cage of ten cats. Her gaze lingered on Hidan for a second, causing him to shrink back against the cage corner. "Oh! I want this one!" She exclaimed, scooping up Tobi in her arms. "He's so cute! Look, he's even got a little orange patch on his face!"

"Caty, he is black and missing an eye. He is the exact opposite of what you just said you wanted." Robin deadpanned, the other girls snickering in the background.

"Yeah well, well, well, shut up!" Caty retorted, lugging Tobi over to the counter to pay for him.

"Okay then. Now each of us get one cat, and remember that you'll be responsible for that cat." Robin instructed, before setting the girls loose to pick out a cat.

_Pein-sama, there's only six girls, and ten of us. What are we to do?_ Itachi questioned Pein, eyeing Robin as she stared at him.

_One of you do something to make them get all of us. And no, Hidan, you are NOT allowed to kill them._ Pein instructed the Akatsuki. His eyes widened in surprise as both he and Konan were picked up by Lucy.

"Holy shit Robin! Look at these two! Tell me they aren't KarKat and Nepeta in cat form!" Lucy cried, shoving Pein and Konan into Robin's face.

"Oh my god they are! Get them!" Robin cried back, both girls starting to freak out. "Okay you get KarKat and I'll get Nepeta." Lucy decided, holding out Pein.

"But...I wanted to get Strider. See? Look at his eyes." Robin said disappointedly, turning around and picking up Itachi, then holding him out so Lucy could see his red eyes. Lucy looked between the three cats and two girls, contemplating something. Her face lit up in excitement.

"Hey Samantha! Since you don't want a cat of your own, will you get this orange one for me? Pleeease?!" Lucy called across the shop to the counter. Samantha sighed and started walking toward the cage.

"I already told you guys, I don't read Homestuck, so I don't want to be envolved in..." Samantha trailed off suddenly, zeroing in on something behind Lucy and Robin. "BLUE!" Samantha shrieked, sprinting towards the cage.

_The hell, un? Did she see Kisame?_ Deidara wondered out loud, the rest of the cats flinching at the loud noise. Samantha grabbed the edge of the cage and leaned in, reaching down with both hands to grab the 15 pound Kisame.

"Blue!" Samantha squealed, hugging Kisame around his middle like a teddy bear.

_Heh heh. The little one of the bunch knows a good looking cat when she sees it. _Kisame gloated, rubbing his head against Samantha's cheek. Samantha squealed louder and hugged Kisame tighter, bouncing up and down on her toes. Robin and Lucy looked down sadly, their last hope for their three-cats-two-people problem denied. Robin's head shot up.

"Wait! Guys, how about this! Four of us can get two cats, and two of us get only one!" Robin yelled, her voice echoing throughout the shop.

"I'm good just with my cat. I'm going to name him Toby, after the Pretty Little Liars character!" Caty called across the shop. The cats all started snickering at Tobi's name being correct.

"I only need Blue." Samantha said, rubbing her nose against Kisame's.

_Damn. For a girl who was fighting to kill on her way here, she really likes cats._ Kisame said, amused at the child-like antics.

"I want these two." Emma said, cradling Zetsu and Kakuzu in her arms. All five girls stopped and stared and the oddest cats out of the bunch. One had tan fur with black, stitch-like markings all over its body, and red on green eyes. The other was even weirder, with half of its body white and half black. There were tuffs of green fur around its ears, and one eye was gold and the other was green.

"Uh Em? Are you sure you want those? They look like they were dropped in a vat of toxic waste." Robin said, staring at Emma.

"You're one to talk! Your cats have red eyes and silver fur!" Emma exclaimed, glancing down at Hidan and Itachi in Robin's arms. "I'm going to call them Usine and Blessure."

"Plant and Wounded in French? Really?" Caty asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"I'm French-Canadian, don't judge me. Besides, this one looks like it has grass on it's ears, and the other one looks like it has stitches like it was hurt or something okay!" Emma defended, setting Kakuzu and Zetsu down on the check-out counter.

"Awww they're so cute!" Samantha exclaimed, scooting closer to Emma and bending down to look them in the eyes.

_She's staring at me. Should I eat her? _Zetsu questioned, turning his head toward Pein.

_ No. They are taking all of us out of here. We don't know where we are, and I cannot sense any chakra within a five mile radius so we must rely on these girls._ Zetsu hung his head disappointedly at Pein's words.

_Wait un! What about Danna and I? There's no one left to buy us, un! _Deidara cried as all the other transformed Akatsuki were taken over to the counter.

_I honestly don't care if we're taken by those blubbering idiots or not._ Sasori muttered darkly, glaring at the retreating backs of the girls through large, darkly shadowed eyes.

"BRI!" Samantha screamed, practically flying across the room to hug the girl that had just re-entered the shop.

"Get off of me, you're shoving the cat in my face!" Brittany yelled, squirming in Samantha's iron grasp.

"Oh right! Sorry I forgot. Hey Bri, are you gonna get some cats?"

"I can't you know I'm allergic." Brittany replied, looking over Samantha's shoulder at the cat cages.

"But these are hypoallergenic cats. They won't make you allergic; oh please Bri?!" Samantha made the largest puppy eyes she could manage and wobbled her lower lip. Brittany resisted for as long as she could, before sighing and giving in.

"Fine. But I'm naming them something ridiculous to get back at you." Brittany muttered before picking up the blonde and red cats. Samantha giggled happily before dragging her to the counter.

"We'd like to buy all ten cats please." Brittany said to the guy at the counter. "Oh and Samantha? Do you want to know what I'm going to name them?" Samantha nodded eagerly, a bright smile lighting up her face. Brittany smirked. "Barbie and Red Rum."

* * *

**Okay so with that not really a cliffhanger ending, there you go. The first chapter of Cerulean. And before you ask, Cerulean is just a fill-in for whatever the title will be later on. I don't even know why it's Cerulean, I was talking to my friend about a paper that was due for Biology, how my friend ran out of printer cartridges, the different colors they came in, and this story just came up and we started calling it Cerulean. So voila! A title was born. Well I'll see y'all next time I update, which will hopefully be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hello. So summer is almost over and I'm trying to crank out as many chapters of both my fanfictions I can before I gotta go back to school. Bleugh. I'm trying my best but I might be a bit late sometimes. Sorry. Still new at this whole updating thing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BOOM. **The sky shook as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Rain!" Samantha cried out happily, dropping Kisame in her hurry to get out the door.

"Eugh. Water." Catherine muttered, sticking her tongue out at the offensive element that was pouring down. She stood in the doorway of the store, unwilling to move out into the rain. Lucy rolled her eyes before tugging Cathy out of the store.

"Maybe if you run you won't get as wet?" Lucy suggested, snickering at Cathy as she ducked her head and ran out into the rain. Cathy sprinted past Samantha to the car, her head ducked and Tobi clutched to her chest. Lucy casually walked to the car, uncaring of the rain soaking her. She lugged an unhappy Pein and an indifferent Konan in her arms.

"You'll get pneumonia if you stay out there too long." Emma called out, still inside along with Robin and Brittany.

"I don't care. It's water, so it's worth it." Samantha replied happily, spinning around in circles with her eyes closed. Emma and Bri exchanged amused glances at their friend's antics before making their way across the parking lot, each carrying her own cats in her arms.

_I don't know if it's funny or creepy that the one who picked Kisame is the one obsessed with water, uhn._ Deidara said, a cat grin stretched upon his face. Kisame watched his "new owner" twirl around in the rain for a moment. Her arms were spread out behind her like wings, and her face was turned towards the sky. She seemed oblivious to the world at that moment. Kisame padded up to her and went to go nudge her leg with his nose. Samantha ended up tripping over him and crashing to the concrete. Kisame was worried he had hurt her, until she popped up and scooped him into her arms.

"C'mon Sammy, it's time to go already! Get out of the rain before you get hit by lightning or something!" Robin called out exasperatedly, honking the horn of the car from her position in the driver's seat.

"Okay!" Sam called out cheerfully. She skipped to the white van and opened the passenger seat. Sam stared at Bri with a serious look on her face.

"Give." She commanded, patiently holding out her right hand as she shifted Kisame to her left arm. Bri gratefully handed her armload of cats to Sam. Sam grinned happily before slamming the door shut with her foot and circling around to the left sliding door. Lucy rolled it open and Sam hopped in, squeezing past the blonde. Briefly glancing around the interior, Sam took in the eight seats, five of which were filled with humans, and the back three which contained most of the cats.

Humming to herself, Sam maneuvered over the heads of Lucy, Emma and Cathy in the middle seats to get to the back row. She plopped down in the middle seat, causing the cats to part like the Red Sea unless they wanted to be squashed. Deidara and Sasori were dumped to her right next to Kakuzu, directly behind Emma who held Zetsu. Pein, Itachi, and Hidan were sitting behind Lucy and Konan, the latter of who was content to be held in the lap of the former. Sam began playing with Kisame's fur as the car roared to life, humming the same song under her breath over and over.

"Sam. Please stop humming under your breath. I'm trying to drive here." Robin called back, focused on the road. She slammed her hand on the horn and blared it as a red SUV cut her off. She started shouting obscenities out the window as the car drove away.

"Samantha…" Robin muttered, her eye twitching as Sam changed the song she was humming without pausing. Sam smiled innocently up at her before finally ceasing her humming. Emma snickered at the exchange between the two, while Catherine ignored them in favor of playing with a delighted Tobi.

"Here you are; a nice toy just for you, because you're my favorite." Lucy cooed, dangling a squeaky pink mouse in front of Konan's face. Konan surprised everyone by batting at the toy with her paws.

_Where did she get the mouse? We were the only things they bought in the store today. _Kakuzu questioned. He had been watching the girls to see how much money they had; after all, they had enough money on them to buy ten cats, so they had to have plenty tucked away somewhere. He contemplated the notion of stealing their money, before dismissing it because of his cat nature making him unable to carry it without ripping it.

Cathy sighed, rolling her eyes in amusement. She pushed the thick black frame of her glasses up higher on her nose before reaching down to pick a book up from under her seat.

"Does no one else find it funny in an ironic way that the girl who's studying for a law degree likes to steal things?" She questioned, skimming over the text in her book. Tobi peered over her hands to see the text.

_Tobi doesn't like this book! There are no pictures in it! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants a book with pictures in it because Tobi is a good boy! _Tobi chirped, jumping onto the book. Cathy held up the book vertically, causing Tobi to slide off it onto her lap. She then placed the book on his back and continued reading.

_She doesn't look like she thinks you're a good boy. _Deidara snickered. Cathy was glaring at Tobi, who had somehow wormed his way onto her book again.

"I don't care if I love cats. Get on my book one more time and I'll give you to Sam. She doesn't like cats; Blue is the exception. I have an exam tomorrow and if you make me fail I'll lock you in the basement." Cathy practically growled.

_Someone's serious about studying. _Kisame remarked, purring as Sam stroked his fur. Sasori raised his eyebrow as best he could as a cat.

_What is so bad about the basement that being locked in it is a punishment?_ Sasori questioned, glancing over Sam's lap towards Pein. Pein glared at him, upset that he didn't know but unwilling to let them know that. Sasori wisely looked away and stayed silent.

The car came to an abrupt stop, jerking everyone forwards. Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Hidan slid off of the seats onto the floor.

"We're home." Robin said unnecessarily. She climbed out of the driver's seat and slid open the left car door. Emma slid open the right door, and everyone spilled out. Bri was up the driveway and unlocking the door by the time everyone else had managed to climb out of the car.

_Well shit._ Hidan remarked, looking up at the enormous house in front of them. Kakuzu nearly had a heart attack as he realized how much money the girls had in order to have such a huge house. Pein grunted, nodding his head at Konan before walking up to the door. Bri had disappeared into the huge house already, and the door swung open at a soft push from Pein's paw. The first room was not what they had expected. Sam laughed delightedly at the cats' obvious surprise.

"This is the mud room. I thought the room should have a bit of character, so I made it an actual mud room." Sam grinned as she shifted Kisame in her arms, nudging Pein and Konan not so gently into the room. The walls had been painted a dark brown on the bottom half, with gray and green weeds poking up from the artificial mud, along with various critters such as toads, salamanders, and dragonflies. Sam kicked off her shoes next to Bri's, followed by Robin and Emma.

"Can I show Blue my room?" Sam asked, poking Robin in the shoulder. Robin shoved Sam's finger away and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Meet us in the kitchen, we gotta eat dinner sometime, okay?"

"Okay!" Sam chirped. She turned to a previously unnoticed door on the immediate left of the mud room and pulled it open.

"Can I show Usine and Blessure my room?" Emma asked, nodding towards the curious plant man and indifferent miser. Robin groaned.

"Fine! Hey everyone; you've got five minutes to show your cats your room and then we need to feed them. Meet in the kitchen in five, Lucy and I will be making dinner." She yelled out the open front door. Lucy and Catherine gave her thumbs up from the car, before gathering up their cats. Robin opened the basement door and scooted Sasori and Deidara towards it with her foot.

"Bri is up in her room right now. I'll do Caty a favor and show all of you cats what'll happen if you disrupt her studying." Deidara yelped in surprise as he fell down the first stair. Sasori kept his face carefully blank, revealing none of the dark amusement he felt at his fellow artist's embarrassment.

"This is my art studio kitties! And this is my room!" Sam said happily, first gesturing towards the entire basement, then a small door on her right. Sasori wrinkled his nose at the smell as Deidara whined and covered his abused nose with his paws. Kisame gave them a cat smirk, unaffected.

The room stunk of oil paints, paint thinner, latex and several other unidentifiable smells. There were multiple canvases spread on the ground, along with cardboard, drawing easels, note pads, pencils, pens, paintbrushes, pans of paint and water and powder. Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm the only one that ever really comes down here." She looked at her watch and yelped.

"We've only got two minutes!" Sam slammed open her room door and let in Kisame whilst shoveing Deidara and Sasori in. The three criminals let out awed breaths, Kisame in particular. Samantha had somehow managed to paint her entire room into the ocean.

The color of the waves ranged from light golden turquoise on the ceiling to a dark black-blue at the base of the room. The sandy colored tiles on the floor looked like the bottom of the sea, while the room was an underwater cave. The single light fixture on the ceiling looked like the sun shining through the water.

"The floor was like this before I got here. I thought that it looked like sand, so I made it into the bottom of the ocean." Sam said happily.

"Shit!" She cried, scooping up all three of the cats. We're gonna be late!" She rushed up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

"This is my room. And across the hall is my dance studio." Emma informed Kakuzu and Zetsu. Zetsu squirmed to get down, jumping to the floor when Emma released him. There were pictures of TV shows and movies everywhere, plastered onto the ceiling and walls like wallpaper. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow in disbelief, before resigning himself to being carried around in the papered nightmare. Emma smiled as Zetsu pawed at the door.

"You want out? Here." She opened the door, snickering as he shot across the hall and began banging on the door. Emma obligingly opened the door to the dance studio, causing Zetsu to fall into the room. He lay on the floor, slightly overwhelmed by all the mirrored images of himself.

The entire 20 by 10 foot room was walled in by mirrors, making it seem as if it went on forever. The left wall had a long wooden bar running parallel to the floor, with a matching light brown floor. A pair of ballet slippers was hanging on a hook on the back of the door, above a pair of tap shoes. Emma grinned.

"I'm training to be a dancer right now. I'm not very good, but it's fun." Kakuzu inspected himself in the mirror, ignoring Emma's ramblings. He was more concerned with his new feline form.

"C'mon. I've gotta get Bri. It's been five minutes, and Robin hates it when we're late." Emma led the way down the hall to the last room on the left.

"Brittany? You better now?" Emma called quietly through the cracked door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what's for dinner?" Bri said, opening the door. Behind her you could see an enormous room, easily the largest bedroom. The skylight let in lots of natural light, while the mirror on the far wall extended the room, causing it to look twice as large as it really was.

"I don't know. Robin and Lucy are making something now." Emma replied, stepping out of the way as Bri closed the door behind her.

"I bet it'll be pizza, we only got back five minutes ago. What could they possible cook in five minutes?" Bri asked, following Emma down the stairs. Kakuzu and Zetsu followed the two, suddenly hungry after being transported to an unknown dimension. Catherine ran out of the second room at the end of the hallway coughing. Black smoke puffed out from underneath her bedroom door. Emma sighed as Brittany began to crack up.

"Caty...did you blow up your room again?" Emma asked hesitantly, afraid to know the answer.

"Nah, I just made too big an explosive in the chamber. The smoke should clear out through the balcony soon." Catherine said, leaning over to cough violently for a moment. Emma looked at her in exasperation.

"Wasn't your cat in there with you?" She asked. Caty gasped, a look of pure horror crossing her face.

"KITTY!" She cried, turning on her heel and rushing back into her room. The other two girls glanced at each other before shrugging and continuing down the stairs. Kakuzu and Zetsu followed the girls down, none of them even remotely concerned for their two comrades stuck in a smoke-filled room. They'd get out. Eventually.

* * *

(A/N) Hello peoples! So I meant to post this on Tuesday, but my computer refused to turn on so it got a bit delayed. Sorry about that. Many thanks to Stargazingreader for being the first person to review my story. I'm trying to challenge myself to write more original characters all at once, so I do hope none of the girls will turn out to be Mary Sues. And I make no promises on the romance specter. I have nothing planned yet in that area, but that could change with the story. I've come up with a proper name for this story, so if anyone has trouble finding this story I'm sorry. The name will be changed from Cerulean to Humanity's Insanity. For those of you who have never read a story of mine before, I like to do a question and answer thing at the end. It helps me with my writing, it's fun, and really amusing sometimes.

(Q). What is your favorite Akatsuki fanfiction? Not necessarily one where they are cats, but just in general.


End file.
